First Night
by MinraKimAlpacaPanda
Summary: Tao itu suka gugup saat akan melakukan sesuatu untuk pertama kalinya. gimana ya akhir malam pertamanya dengan Kris? it's KRISTAO again!


**TITLE : FIRST NIGHT**

**MAIN CAST : KRIS X TAO**

**OTHER CAST : EXO MEMBER**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, COMEDY**

**RATED : M *kekeke**

**Disclaimer : Sama kayak yang laen, semua cast milik Tuhan, orang tua dan agensi mereka**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minras note : Annyeong^^ Huwaaaahhhhh akhirnya setelah sekian lama akhirnyaaaaaa. . . . .

Minra bisa balik ke FFn :) yeaaayyyyyy. sebenarnya maunya sih comeback setelah masuk SMA tapi mau gimana lagi udah terlanjur kangen. setelah unas tinggal tes ke SMA favorit deh, moga aja minra bisa masuk ke SMA yang diinginkan Aminnnnn. . . .Ada dua hal yang mau minra bilang disini

1. Oh ya mengenai Kris, banyak yang nanya ama minra baik langsung atau lewat fb dan twitter. inti pertanyaannya paling cuma satu, 'tetep jadi kristao shipper?' Memang sih minra shock sama apa yang dilakuin Kris. Minra juga gak mau judge siapa-siapa disini. dan minra bakal TETEP JADI KRISTAO SHIPPER. . .

walaupun mungkin gak balak banyak kristao moment lagi huhuhuhuhuhu :(

2. Mengenai Baekhyun-Taeyeon, percaya gak percaya sih dengernya, tapi rasanya kok terlalu dibuat buat yah? padahal SM sendiri menegaskan kl gak boleh pacaran sama artis sesama agensi dan artis rookie belum boleh pacaran, EXO dan SNSD? EXO kan masih terhitung 'baru' di SM. minra sempet nemu postingan di fb kalau SM cuma sengaja ngebuat Taeyeon-Baekhyun 'pacaran' untuk NAIKKIN SAHAMNYA SM yang udah jeblok setelah kasus KRIS.

Hasilnya? Saham SM naik drastis! bahkan melebihi waktu SM world tour!

Ya udah deh ini banyak banget curhatnya, ini ff kristao lagi, ff ini udah lama sih cuma baru publish sekarang.

CEKIDOT

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING & ENJOY

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAO POV

Aku mondar-mandir di ruang riasku. 30 menit lagi pernikahanku dimulai. Yap, pernikahan, aku akan menikah! Seharusnya ini adalah hari yang paling bahagia dalam hidupku, tapi entah kenapa justru yang kurasakan adalah gugup yang berlebihan, aku menggigit bibir bawahku, bagaimana kalau prosesinya tidak lancar, bagaimana kalau aku salah mengucapkan janji, bagaimana kalau aku menjatuhkan cincin, bagaimana-

BRAK!

"Tao! Pernikahanmu mulai sebentar lagi! Ayo keluar!"

"N-ne Baekhyun-ge"

Aku mengikuti langkah kaki Baekhyun sampai ke depan pintu altar, Baekhyun memberiku sebuket bunga mawar berwarna merah muda dan putih,

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Tao-er?" ucap Baekhyun ge yang mulai merapikan tuxedo dan rambutku

"Maaf ge, aku. . . aku. . . "

"Sssttt. . . aku tahu kau gugup, saat aku menikah dengan Chanyeol dua tahun yang lalu juga begitu, rasanya kakiku seperti jelly dan bisa pingsan kapan saja" ucap Baekhyun

"La-lalu, bagaimana kau mengatasi itu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "Tenang saja, tarik nafaaaas. . . dan yakinkah pada dirimu sendiri bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, itu yang diucapkan eomma dan appa sewaktu aku menikah" Senyum Baekhyun berubah menjadi sendu saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Aku memeluk gegeku erat, menyalurkan kasih sayangku padanya, kurasakan punggungnya mulai bergetar pelan,

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan menikah, rasanya baru kemarin kita bermain bersama, sekolah, menjadi mahasiswa, dan sekarang lihatlah dirimu. . . " Baekhyun melepaskan pelukanku

"Kau akan menjadi pendamping hidup seorang Kris Wu, pemilik tunggal Wu Corp! sayang eomma dan appa tidak sempat melihatnya" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, aku memegang pundak Baekhyun,

"Walaupun mereka tidak melihatnya, aku yakin mereka ikut bahagia diatas sana, terlebih saat mereka tahu kau telah menjadi kakak yang baik untukku" ucapku tersenyum. Ia memelukku kembali,pelukan hangatnya tidak berubah,

"Aku menyayangimu, Tao-er"

"Ne, aku juga, gege" kami berpelukan cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, ia mengusap air mata yang hampir keluar dari sudut matanya pelan,

"Lihat! Belum apa-apa kau membuat eyelinerku hampir luntur!"

"Ish kau ini, jangan pentingkan eyelinermu terus!"

Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sebuah altar kecil dipenuhi Bunga mawar berwarna senada seperti yang kugenggam sekarang. Disana, berdiri seorang pemuda, mengenakan tuxedo hitam yang membalut tubuh proporsionalnya dengan sempurna, rambut pirangnya yang diterpa angin membuat aura disekitarnya sangat romantis, pemuda itu tersenyum padaku, senyumnya yang tenang dan damai, sekaligus memberiku rasa aman. Aku bertaruh, dia pasti tahu akalau aku sedang gugup hanya dengan melihat mataku,

Aku sampai di hadapannya, Baekhyun berdiri di belakangku, pastur mulai membacakan doa-doa, tapi aku tidak terlalu mendengarnya, daritadi aku hanya memandang ke bawah menghindari tatapan matanya yang tajam itu, mengintimidasi memang, tapi memberikan rasa hangat.

"Ouch!" lamunanku tersadari saat kurasakan pinggangku seperti dicubit, itu Baekhyun. Aku melayangkan tatapan tajamku padanya, tapi dia justru melebarkan matanya dan menunjuk kearah sang pastur, apa maksudnya?

"Ehem! Huang Zi Tao, saya akan ulangi perkataan saya tadi," Aku memandang bingung pastur itu, tatapanku jatuh ke Kris dan dia masih tersenyum, namun, senyumannya berubah menjadi senyum geli, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Tuan Huang ZI Tao, Bersediakah anda menerima Wu Yi Fan sebagai pendamping hidup anda, menemaninya saat suka dan duka hingga ajal memisahkan dan blah. . blah. . blah. . . "

Mwo? Cepat sekali! Sudah sampai bagian itu? Kukira pastur tadi masih membaca doa-doa. Ish! Jangan melamun Zi Tao!

"Y-ya, saya bersedia"

Kris mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku jasnya, ia membukanya dan memasangkan salah satu cincin di jari manisku. Saat pemasangan cincin, tangannya mengusap tanganku lembut memberikan rasa hangat dan nyaman, aku tersenyum dan mengambil cincin lainnya dan memasangkannya untuk Kris.

"Dengan ini, aku nyatakan kalian sebagai suami istri, kau boleh mencium pengantinmu"

Kris mendekat kearahku perlahan, bisa aku rasakan deru nafasnya menyentuh wajahku, kurasakan wajahku mulai memanas. Perlahan, ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku lembut, hanya sebuah ciuman kecil, ketika bibir kami terlepas, tepuk tangan menggema di ruangan itu. Dan aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia. . .

.

.

.

.

**oO First Night Oo**

Pesta pernikahan itu telah selesai lima jam yang lalu, melelahkan! Sekarang masih sore mengingat pernikahanku dilaksanakan pada pagi hari. Aku berada di mansion Kris sekarang bersama Baekhyun-ge dan Chanyeol-ge, juga sahabat-sahabatku, Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, Suho, Lay, Chen dan Xiumin. Perlu kau tahu mereka adalah pasangan, Luhan-Sehun dan Kai-Kyungsoo berpacaran sedangkan Suho-Lay mereka menikah hampir tiga tahun yang lalu, sedangkan Chen-Xiumin mereka sudah bertunangan dan akan akan menikah tahun ini, tapi aku tidak tahu, kapan pastinya,

"Tao-ah, bagaiaman perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Luhan-ge. Aku, Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Lay dan Xiumin sedang bersantai di ruang tengah, sedangkan para seme sedang pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli makanan ringan.

"Lebih baik Lu-ge" ucapku

"Dasar! Bagaimana kau bisa melamun di tengah pernikahanmu sendiri? Apalagi saat pemberkatan" tanya Baekhyun-ge sembari memakan potato chips.

"Aku tidak melamun! Hanya gugup!"

"Untung saja kau cepat sadar" ucap Lay-ge sambil meminum air mineralnya.

"Gugup itu biasa, Tao. Tapi kau harus mengontrol dirimu" ucap Kyungsoo-ge

"Ne, itu benar. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan malam pertamamu jika kau gugup seperti itu"

BRUSH!

Lay mendadak menyemburkan air minumnya kaget, Baekhyun-ge bahkan terbatuk-batuk saat ia tersedak potato chipsnya. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya menganga mendengar perkataan Xiumin. Rasa gugup itu mendadak kembali muncul, keringat dingin mengucur deras dari tubuhku

'OMO! Aku lupa! Nanti malam pertamaku dengan Kris-ge! Ottokaji?!'

"Tao kau tampak pucat, kau tidak apa-apa" ucap Luhan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahiku

"Ak-aku tidak apa-apa. aku mau ambil minuman dulu"

Aku beranjak ke dapur meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatku yang memandangku heran, bodoh kau Zi Tao! Ah bagaimana ini?! Kenapa aku jadi gugup? Bukankah wajar pasangan baru melaksanakan malam pertama? Aish, Tao apa yang kau pikirkan eoh?!

Aku mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air dingin, lalu meminumnya perlahan, beberapa kali hingga aku merasa sedikit tenang sebelum kembali ke ruang tengah, aku memutuskan untuk kembali, tidak mau meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatku terlalu lama disana

"Aku yakin, Kris pasti akan melakukannya beronde-ronde"

'_Xiumin-ge? Beronde-ronde? Apa maksudnya?'_

"Tidak mungkin, Kris sangat menyayangi Tao, kurasa tidak akan ada malam pertama hari ini"

'_Lay-gege? Maksudnya apa ini?'_

Aku memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dibalik dinding pemisah antara dapur dan ruang tengah mendengar pembicaraan mereka, bukan menguping! Aku buakn orang yang suka menguping! Hanya sedikit tertarik mendengar nama Kris-ge

"Tapi, kau tahu diantara kita hanya Tao yang masih. . . you know. . .virgin" ucap Luhan

"Memang apa hubungannya?" giliran Kyungsoo yang bertanya

"Aku pernah diberitahu Chanyeol kalau Kris pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa Ia sangat ingin melakukan 'itu' dengan Tao" jawab Baekhyun enteng.

"MWO?! Dasar naga mesum itu!" pekik Luhan

"Tapi, aku yakin Kris akan melakukannya beronde-ronde" ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Lay

"Hhh. . . waktu itu Chanyeol pernah menginap di rumah Kris selama seminggu, dia itu hampir tiap malam masturbasi dengan mendesahkan nama Tao, berbeda dengan kita yang sudah melakukannya beberapa kali. Ia tidak pernah menyentuh Tao karena tidak mau menyakitinya. Ia akan menunggu sampai Tao siap" jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Eh membicarakan ini membuatku mengingat saat pertama kali aku melakukan itu dengan Sehun"

"Aku juga! Uhh. . . rasanya seperti dibelah menjadi dua bagian saat junior Kai memasukiku malam itu, belum lagi ia melakukannya sampai empat ronde! Bayangkan. Walaupun begitu aku menikmatinya sih" jelas Kyungsoo menggebu-gebu.

"Kau melakukannya di mana? Tanya Lay

"Di apartemen Kai"

"Masih mending, Kelihatan dari luar saja Suho itu kalem, kalau di ranjang, benar-benar menyiksa, pertama kali aku melakukan itu membuat bagian bawahku sakit. Bahkan aku absen selama dua hari, huh. . ."

"Aku juga, Chen sangat kasar, dia terus melakukannya beronde-ronde, bahkan aku lupa berapa ronde, pagi harinya aku mendapati sekujur tubuhku memerah dan berjalan seperti penguin"

"Kalian masih mending! Pertama kali melakukannya, Sehun malah menggunakan sex toys!"

"MWO?!"

"Ia melakukan _double penetration_ dengan vibrator dan juniornya, sudah begitu memasang cock ring padaku, rasanya menyiksa"

"Chanyeol sih tidak memakai sex toys, Cuma ia suka menggunakan gaya-gaya yang aneh dan baru, pertama kali melakukannya bahkan hingga 6 ronde dia juga menggunakan dirty talk untuk meningkatkan gairahnya, memanggilku bitch, slave, pet dan yang lainnya. Aku harus mengoleskan salep pada lubangku esoknya"

"Bagaimana dengan Kris ya?" _Luhan

"Dia kan seme paling mesum" _Xiumin

"Ya, kurasa ia akan melakukan puluhan ronde dengan Tao" _Baekhyun

"Kurasa kita harus menengok Tao besok dan memberikan salep untuknya" _Lay

"Semoga Tao baik-baik saja" _Kyungsoo

Aku terdiam membeku di tempat, apa benar yang mereka katakan? Memang sih, aku tahu Kris paling mesum, tapi apa separah itu? Apa benar dia akan memaksaku melakukannya? Gawat! aku jadi gugup lagi! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Eomma. . . Appa. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**oO First Night Oo**

Sahabat-sahabatku sudah pulang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, sekarang hanya aku dan Kris-ge. Aku sedang menata beberapa pakaianku di lemari, sedangkan Kris-ge berbaring di kasur sambil bermain tabnya. Kami sedang berada di kamar kami. Ugh. . . aku masih terngiang ucapan mereka tadi sore, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya nanti. Argh . . . bagaimana ini aku tidak bisa berpikir! Aku tidak bisa menolak jika tiba-tiba Kris-ge melakukannya, aku 'istri' nya, aku tidak mau mengecewakannya mengingat dia menungguku sampai waktunya, ini waktunya!. Tapi, aku tidak mau jika Kris-ge memaksaku dan bermain kasar. Tanpa sengaja aku melirik jam dinding di kamar,

'_MWO?! Pukul sembilan tepat?! Cepat sekali!'_

"Tao-er" Kris-ge memanggilku, aku menelan ludah gugup, keringat mulai membasahi dahiku, entah kenapa suaranya lebih berat dari biasanya. Gyaaaaa! Eotteokhe?!

"Kemarilah" panggilnya

Aku mematung sesaat sebelum kakiku berjalan mendekatinya perlahan, dia masih sibuk dengan tabnya. Tenang Tao! Rileks. . .tarik nafas. . . buang. . .tarik nafas. . .buang. . .

'_Kumohon waktu! Berhentilah sejenak!'_

Kris menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya, "Duduklah"

Kenapa rasanya seperti dia mengulur waktu? itu membuatku makin gugup! Aku duduk disebelahnya, tidak terlalu dekat sehingga menyisakan jarak diantara kami, mendadak Kris meletakkan tabnya

'_aku belum siap! Aku benar-benar belum siap!'_

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, kurasakan deru nafasnya menerpa wajahku, pipiku mendadak memanas, aku yakin wajahku pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus! Aku menutup mataku, tidak mau melihat apa yang selanjutnya ia lakukan padaku.

Mwo? Kenapa tidak ada yang terjadi? Aku perlahan membuka mataku, kulihat ia justru menatapku dengan senyumnya, aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali,

"Sudah kuduga kau belum siap untuk malam pertama kita" ucapnya kalem. Kris kembali ke posisinya disebelahku, sedangkan aku sendiri hanya menunduk, antara malu dan takut. Aku memeluk lututku menyembunyikan wajahku.

Kurasakan tangan Kris membelai rambutku lembut, saat kulirik dari sudut mataku, terlihat ia tersenyum tenang, tidak ada gurat kecewa atau marah seperti yang kubayangkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak memaksamu melakukannya hari ini, Baby" ucapannya membuatku sedikit tenang walau terbersit rasa kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Aku benar-benar egois.

"Jika kau masih merasa tidak nyaman, aku akan tidur di sofa malam ini" Kris mangambil bantalnya, Ia membuka lemari dan mengambil selimut tambahan. Entah kenapa, kakiku bergerak mendekatinya saat ia sibuk mengambil selimut.

GREPP

Aku memeluknya dari belakang menyandarkan kepalaku ke punggungnya, Ia menyentuh tanganku lembut

"Jangan pergi kumohon" ucapku

Ia menghela nafas pelan dan melepaskan pelukan tanganku lembut lalu berbalik di hadapanku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku menghindari tatapannya.

"Tidak apa, aku siap!" ucapku berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Kris tidak berkata apa-apa membuat kami terjebak keheningan lama, sampai ia maju dihadapanku, menyentuh daguku dan menaikkan pandanganku menatap mata elang itu.

Ia memajukan wajahnya, wajahku kembali memanas saat bibirnya menyentuh bibirku lembut, awalnya hanya ciuman biasa sampai kurasakan bibirnya bergerak melumat bibirku, entah sejak kapan ia sudah menjatuhkan bantal yang dibawanya dan memeluk pinggangku erat.

Ciuman kami berubah panas saat Kris mendadak membawaku kasur tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir kami, ia mendorongku perlahan dan menindihku. Mendadak rasa gugup itu kembali, badanku terasa bergetar mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Perkataan sahabat-sahabatku kembali terngiang di pikiranku. Saat tangan Kris kurasakan menyentuh celanaku, aku mencengkram tangannya erat menahan gerakannya

Ia melepaskan ciuman kami perlahan hingga menyisakan benang saliva yang masih tersambung, namun, ia tidak menjauhkan wajahnya, Ia menatapku dengan mata itu, aku hanya bisa memalingkan kepalaku ke kanan menghindari tatapannya.

"Kau belum siap, Tao. Jangan memaksakan dirimu"

Tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir, rasanya aku sangat egois. Aku bukan pendamping hidup yang baik untuk Kris. Aku menolaknya di malam pertama kami. Ia beranjak dari kasur, aku mendudukkan diriku bersandar di kepala ranjang

"Hiks. . . mianhae" gumamku pelan

Kris memelukku, ia mengusap punggungku pelan, "Sssttt. . . uljima, gwenchana"

"Aku membuatmu kecewa"

"Kau tidak membuatku kecewa, Tao-er. Sama sekali tidak, jangan memaksakan dirimu" Kris melepaskan pelukannya, Ia menatapku lekat, sedangkan aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku lagi.

Kris mengangkat daguku perlahan membuat matanya bertumbukan langsung dengan mataku,

"Aku ingin malam pertama kita tidak terlupakan untukmu, aku tidak mau memaksamu, kalau memang kau belum siap, akan kutunggu, jangan paksakan dirimu, aku tidak mau kau melakukannya semata-mata hanya sebagai kewajibanmu sebagai 'istri' ku, arraseo?" ucapnya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi perkataan Kris, Ia kembali membelai rambutku,

"Aku akan tidur di sofa" ucapnya

"Aniya!" larangku membuat Kris mengernyitkan dahinya,

"Tidak apa kau tidur disini, lagipula ini rumahmu, aku tidak mau kau sakit jika semalaman tidur di sofa, kumohon" Kris tersenyum kecil, Ia mengacak-acak rambutku pelan

"Baiklah, Panda. Aku akan tidur disini, tapi jika nanti kau merasa tidak nyaman, aku akan pindah ke sofa" Kris beranjak mengambil bantalnya dan menyimpan kembali selimut yang tidak ia gunakan. Ia merebahkan dirinya disamping ku, aku merebahkan diriku menghadap Kris,

"Boleh memelukmu?" tanyanya

"I-iya" Kris mendekatkan dirinya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku, satu tangannya menopang kepalaku dan membelai rambut belakangku, aku menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya,

"Tidurlah"

CUP~

Kris mencium keningku lembut. Jujur, aku masih merasa bersalah, sangat bahkan. Rasanya semua perlakuanku memang sangat egois, aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan Kris, aku tidak mau mengecewakannya. Tapi, rasa takut dan gugup itu seolah membayangiku. Aku melirik Kris, melihat wajah tampannya itu tertidur. Aku mencoba untuk memejamkan mata dan tidur, namun tak bisa, rasa bersalah itu seolah mendorongku untuk tetap terjaga,

Perlahan air mataku turun, Geez. . . aku cengeng sekali. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku menahan isakan berharap tidak membangunkan Kris. Namun, sepertinya Kris terbangun dan melihat ku menangis

"Tao? Hey, waeyo? Ssssttt. . . uljima, uljima" ucapnya

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tanganku tergerak mencengkram kerah piyama yang ia gunakan

"Kris, kumohon. Lakukan!" ucapku bergetar

"Huh?"

"Lakukan sekarang!"

"Tidak bisa Baby, aku– hmmp" aku membungkam bibir Kris, menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Aku tidak berani membuat pergerakan lebih awal, Kris sepertinya tahu itu dan mulai menggerakan bibirnya perlahan, lidahnya masuk ke rongga mulutku, bergerak liar disana, aku menekan lidahnya menggunakan lidahku, saliva kami tercampur bahkan turun membasahi pipi hingga leherku. Kris melepaskan ciumannya perlahan dan memandangku

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya perlahan

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku pelan, Ia mengusap bekas air mata yang mengalir di pipiku lembut menggunakan jarinya,

"Jika kau ingin berhenti, katakanlah, aku tidak memaksamu" ucapnya lembut.

Kris mulai menciumku kembali, menguasai rongga mulutku, tangannya membuka kancing piyamaku perlahan membuat dada dan perutku terekspos, ia menanggalkan kemeja itu. Ciumannya beralih ke leherku.

Rasanya seperti ada aliran di tubuhku saat Kris mulai menggigit, menghisap dan menjilat leherku, aku yakin leherku pasti penuh dengan bercak-bercak itu esok hari. Aku hanya bisa menahan sensasi sneh yang menjalari tubuhku. Tangan Kris mulai menjalari dadaku, ia berhenti di nipple kananku. Ia menekan-nekan dan menggosokkan ibu jarinya di sana, ia menjepit nippleku dengan jarinya

"Anggghhhhh. . . "desahan itu lolos begitu saja. Kulihat Kris menyeringai kecil mendengarnya. Ciumannya turun ke dadaku,

"Akhhhh. . . " pekikku saat Ia mulai menghisap nippleku, aku meremas rambutnya pelan, Kris mengerjai nippleku bertubi-tubi, ketika ia menghisap nipple kananku, jarinya bermain di nipple kiriku dan`sebaliknya. Desahan lolos dari bibirku

Kris beranjak dari tubuhku dan melepas atasan piyamanya, sedangkan aku hanya bisa memandangnya sambil mengatur nafasku.

Kris kembali menciumku ganas, tangannya bergerak menyentuh celanaku, kurasakan tangannya mengelus juniorku pelan, tubuhku menggelinjang saat tangannya mulai meremas sesuatu dibalik sana

"Kau sudah basah, Tao-er" ucapnya sambil memasang seringainya.

"Anggghh. . . ssshhh. . . K-krisshh. . . " aku mendesah tak karuan saat tangannya mengocok juniorku rasanya benar-benar WOW!

Ia melepaskan celanaku hingga aku naked total, perlahan ia melebarkan kakiku dan memajukan wajahnya. Desahanku kembali terdengar saat Kris menciumi kepala juniorku, ia menjilati juniorku membuatnya tegang,

"Ngghh. . .masukkhhan. . " ucapku menahan desahan,

Tanpa diminta dua kali Kris memasukkan juniorku ke dalam mulutnya, kurasakkan sensasi hangat saat juniorku menyentuh rongga mulutnya, perlahan ia menggerakkan mulutnya, aku mencengkram rambut blondenya dan menekannya untuk memperdalam kulumannya. Kenapa aku seliar ini eoh?

"Fasterrrhhh. . .nghhh. . . akhhhhh. . . I'm cumming"

Pandanganku mendadak memutih, rasanya perutku melilit hebat saat cairan itu keluar, dapat kulihat Kris menelan semua cairan itu, aku masih mengatur nafasku saat kulihat kris kembali menindihku. Ia memandangku lekat dan menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajahku,

"Beautiful. . ." gumamnya pelan.

Ia kembali membawaku dalam ciuman panas, tangannya menuntun tanganku memegang juniornya yang masih terbalut celana itu. OMO! Dapat kurasakan juniornya berukuran besar dan sudah menegang, Ia menggerakkan tanganku yang memegang juniornya, aku mengerti.

Aku mulai meremas pelan junior Kris, perlahan aku mulai mengocoknya, kudengar desisan halus darinya saat kami masih berciuman, Aku mempercepat gerakan tanganku, ciumannya turun ke leherku, menyesap, menjilat kembali bekas yang ia buat beberapa menit lalu, kudengar desahannya saat ia menciumi leherku, kusakan penisnya membesar di tanganku, tangan Kris menahan tanganku, ia beranjak dari posisinya dan melepas celananya. Dan disanalah aku melihat, juniornya sudah mengacung dengan gagahnya, aku membulatkan mataku dan memalingkan pandanganku ke samping.

Ia kembali menindihku dan mencium dahiku lembut, beralih ke mataku lalu hidungku, pipiku dan bibirku, kami kembali berciuman lembut, sangat lembut, kurasakan hanya ada cinta disana, tanpa nafsu.

"Mmmphhhh!" aku memekik tertahan saat kurasakan sesuatu memasuki lubangku, itu jari Kris, rasanya sangat perih, jarinya bergerak sejenak di lubangku, sesaat aku melupakan rasa sakit yang barusan kualami.

"Akh! Sakit!" pekikku melepaskan ciuman kami saat jari Kris yang lain masuk.

"Ssstttt. . . Baby. . " Kris mengelus pipiku lembut menenangkanku, aku kembali mendesah saat Kris mulai menggerakan dua jarinya zig-zag untuk memperlebar lubangku.

"AKH! Sakit-ge! S-sakit!" jeritku pelan saat Kris kembali memasukkan jarinya, tiga jari itu sudah masuk kelubangku, perlahan air mataku turun, Kris mengusap air mata iru dengan iu jarinya dan memandangku tenang seolah berkata semua akan baik-baik saja

Tiga jari Kris mulai bergerak di dalam sana, rasa sakit itu perlahan menghilang, Kris menciumi dada dan leherku, dapat kurasakan juniorku kembali menegang,

Kris mencabut tiga jarinya membuatku mendesah kecewa, namun ia melebarkan kakiku dan mengarahkan kejantanannya tepat di depan lubangku,

"Kita mulai, Baby" bisiknya pelan di telingaku

Kurasakan sebuah benda tumpul memaksa memasuki lubangku, aku menjerit saat kepala kejantanan Kris mulai masuk, perlahan junior Kris terus menerobos lubangku perlahan membuatku merasa sakit yang luar biasa,

"Arrrggghhhh! Sakit-ge! Sakit! Hiks. . .hiks. . ." air mataku turun deras, kulihat Kris menbali mengusap air mataku, iris gelapnya menatapku tenang, aku sedikit mengerang saat akhirnya juniornya tertanam sempurna di dalam sana.

Kris diam sejenak membiarkanku untuk terbiasa. Perlahan, ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat rasa sakit itu kembali muncul

"Akhhhh. . .s-sakit. . . nghhh. . .Hiks. . "

"Ssstt. . . uljima, Baby"

Kris terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, temponya bertambah seiring waktu, rasa sakit itu perlahan berkurang berganti dengan rasa nikmat, merasakan junior Kris terus menusuk sesuatu di dalam sana.

"Angghh~~" kulihat Kris menyeriangai kecil, kemudian ia menaikkan temponya lebih cepat menusuk titik itu lagi,

Kris mengeluarkan kejantanannya hanya menyisakan bagian kepala, kemudan ia menusukkannya dengan cepat kearah titik yang sama. Aku mulai menggerakkan pinggulku berlawanan dengan Kris membuat kejantanannya semakin masuk

"Ahhhhh. . .yessshhh. . .right. . t-there" racauku

"Eungghh. . You're so t-tight. . .So warm"

"Fasterrhhh. . .Ahhhh. . .yeshhh. . .harder-ahhh"

"You wish, Baby"

Kris terus meneggerakkan pinggulnya brutal, dapat kudengar, suara ranjang yang berdecit keras, aku mencengkram sprei kuat saat kurasakan juniorku yang tegang kembali dimanjakan oleh Kris, ia meremas dan mengocok juniorku. Kurasakan perutku kembali melilit seperti sebelumnya,

"Ge, a-aku. . mau. . " Kris menutup lubang juniorku membuatku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya

"Kita akan keluarkan bersama, Baby"

Kris masih memainkan holeku brutal. Beberapa saat kurasakan juniornya membesar dan berkedut-kedut di dalam sana. Kemudian ia melepaskan tangannya membuatku orgasme bersamaan dengan itu terdengar pekikan nyaring darinya, kurasakan rasa hangat menjalari bagian bawah tubuhku, cairan Kris memenuhiku, bahkan sampai merembes keluar mengaliri pahaku. Kris melepaskan juniornya sehingga terdengar bunyi 'plop' kecil, kurasakan cairan Kris mengalir keluar dari lubangku bersamaan dengan darah.

Kris merebahkan dirinya di sebelahku, kami mengatur nafas kami. Kris beralih menghadapku,

"Kau lelah?" aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku lemah mendengar penuturannya. Ia lalu mendekatkan dirinya dan mencium bibirku lembut,

"Gomawo, ne?" ucapnya menatapku, aku menatap iris gelapnya yang terlihat tenang, bukan pandangan intimidasi yang sering kulihat, justru pandangan yang tenang dan damai, membuatku merasa terlindungi.

"Tidurlah" ucapnya lembut, Ia memelukku dan menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya, Kris meraih selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh naked kami berdua,

"I love you, Panda"

"I love you too, Dragon~"

.

.

.

.

**EPILOGUE**

Nampak sepuluh orang namja tengah berada di hadapan mansion Kris dan Tao, kesepuluh namja itu merupakan sahabat-sahabat Kris dan Tao yang kemarin datang.

"Kyungie, kenapa kita harus kemari pagi-pagi sih? Hoammm. . . aku masih ngantuk" ucap namja berkulit tan yang bernama Kai

"Aku sudah bilang kami akan menjenguk Tao" ucap Kyungsoo yang disambut anggukan kelima uke lainnya.

"Iya nih, masa kita disuruh bangun pagi-pagi terus kesini lagi. Barusan juga kemarin kita kesini" protes Chanyeol

"Sudahlah! Yang mau menjenguk Tao kan kami, para uke. Kenapa kalian yang repot?" tanya Baekhyun

"Benar itu, lagipula kami juga khawatir terhadap keadaan Tao" ucap Lay

"Kenapa khawatir? Aku yakin Kris akan menjaga Tao" ucap Suho memeluk pinggang Lay.

"Bukan masalah itu! Yang jadi masalah itu– " ucap Xiumin terpotong. Para seme hanya memandang curiga sedangkan para uke hanya mendelikkan matanya menyuruh xiumin tutup mulut.

"Ehmm. . . sudahlah nanti kalian tahu! Sekarang ayo masuk" ajak Luhan. Namja itu menekan bel berkali-kali namun, tidak ada jawaban.

"Pasti terlalu lelah melakukan itu kemarin" gumam Sehun kecil membuatnya mendapat deathglare tidak hanya dari Luhan melainkan dari seluruh uke.

"Tekan saja passwordnya" ucap Chen

Luhan menekan password mansion Kris, hari ulang tahun Tao, passwordnya. Pintu mansion terbuka kesepuluh namja itu masuk,

_**Sementara itu. . .**_

Tao terbangun dari tidurnya merasakan bagian bawahnya sakit, ia menatap Kris yang terbaring disebelahnya,

"Ge, bangun" ucapnya yang tidak mendapat respon dari Kris,

Tao menepuk jidatnya perlahan mengingat kebiasaan 'suami' nya ini.

"Ge, bangun. . .sudah pagi!" Tao menggoyangkan badan Kris yang tetap tidak mendapat respon

"Ish! Gege! Bangun!" teriak Tao menepuk lengan Kris keras,

"Ngghh. . . " Kris mengeliat pelan. Tiba-tiba, ia menindih Tao, keduanya masih dalam keadaan naked. Tao menatap horror pada Kris,

"Morning, Peach"

"M-morning"

"Now, where's my morning kiss, hm?"

"Mwo—"

Bibir Kris lebih cepat membungkam mulut Tao sebelum ia protes lebih lama, awalnya hanya menempel lama kelamaan berbuha menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil, Tao mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Kris memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman itu berubah panas, Kris memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tao mengeksplor apa yang ada di dalamnya, saliva mereka tercampur dan mengalir di sela-sela mulut Tao membasahi pipi dan lehernya

BRAKK

Pintu kamar dibuka keras menampilkan sosok sepuluh namja yang datang disuguhi dengan pemandangan yang. . .err-tidak lazim untuk pagi hari. Kris dan Tao berciuman panas dalam keadaan naked, walaupun tertutupi selimut. Wajah kesepuluh namja itu memerah terlebih para–

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

-uke. . .

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*tarik nafas* huwaaaaa. . . selesai!

Sempet bingun mau bikin adegan kristaonya gimana, tapi akhirnya selese, mian kl gak hot yah, ini ff lama yang cuma diedit beberapa. hehe. .

oh ya akhir-akhir ini minra lagi suka sama VIXX Couple Keo & Navi! Ken-Leo. Leo-Ken. Seme!Leo Uke!Ken. N-Ravi. Ravi-N. Seme!Ravi Uke!N

Mereka unyu banget! Banyak video-video moment mereka yang kyeoptaaaaa^^

ya udah itu ajah. Review ?


End file.
